It started like an accident and then we fell in l
by Harrypotterislifelovehappieness
Summary: “How many times have I told you not to talk to me you filthy little” before Draco could finish Ron’s Wand was held steadily at his neck. “Choose you next word wisely Malfoy, or else it’ll be you last” Ron’s voice, sounding full of hate and yet, love to He
1. Chapter 1

A bludger came right for Ron. Quickly avoiding I he spun him self around as it barely brushed his face. As soon as he sat right up on his broom a smile of accomplishment spread across his face. Another bludger, before he could react came and made direct contact with his head, jolting him backwards pinning him in between the post. Suddenly he dropped to the ground, hit just out of the sand. Teachers ran onto the field as gasp and cheers ran through the stadium, as Ron fell, Harry had caught the snitch.

"Is he okay" Hermione had sprinted as quick as she could, all the way from the quiditch courts to the other side of the school had taken he a total of 15 minuets. She grabbed onto Mcgonagoll to slow her momentum.

"Miss Granger?" She had barely noticed her dearest students worried face.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes miss granger, as good as new, go on in". Hermione walked into the hospital wing. She noticed 4 ravenclaw players in their own beds. At the end of the hall surrounded by curtains was ron. His arm was rapped, leg suspended and face battered and bruised, his hair dirty and cheeks scrapped. He looked adorable.

"Ronald" She threw her arms around him "You gave me quite the scare" Ron was surprised, he gave her a scare? He had been in the hospital wing for more serious things then this, why does it only scare her now? He brought his unbroken hand to the back of her head, and brushed through her no longer tangled hair. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She pulled away just far enough to make eye contact. Her eyes met his and tingles went down her left leg. His eyes moved from staring straight at her eyes, to her lips as there faces inched close.

"Ron!" The curtain pulled back showing the whole Quiditch team stand proud and dirty. Hermione pulled away blushing as 'ooh' came from the crowd of players. She nervously ran he fingers through her hair, took one more glance at Ron before she got up and left.


	2. and then our lips met

"Morning Hermione" Ron almost blushed as he took his usual seat in the great hall, a smirk ran across Harry's face, not knowing what really went on behind the curtain.

"Mornin' Ron" She slammed he potions book and met his eyes. It's their 6th year, and Ron had really grown up. His hair finally seemed to match the rest of him and it had become a horrible weakness to Hermione. Feelings for him seemed to grown by each passing day. He had developed much more maturity and his voice was a sweet sound to her ears. Ron on the other hand, always feeling this way for Hermione had only noticed her new sense of adventure and fully developed breasts.

"So," Harry hit the table with his fist "Nice way to start off the quiditch season with a win. You did a great job Ron before you took your fall"

"Yeah you did" Hermione stared at her waffles playing with the blue berries on the edge of her plate.

"Gonna eat those Hermione?" Ron stood up bringing his fork to her plate taking the blue berries.

"Ello' Harry, Hermione, Ron…" Dean Seamus and Ginny took their seats. Harry gave Ginny his usual kiss.

"Oi, mate how many times have I told you not to do that right in front of me."

"Sorry mate" Harry shrugged.

"Anyway," Dean went on " We're sneaking out tonight, going to hogsmead"

"Are you mad" Hermione gave Dean a stern look

"We've done it before. Plus tonight is supposed to beautiful. Full moon, warm air…"

"You know what happens on full moon?" Raved Hermione

"Please Hermione, when's the last time you saw a wear wolf" Ron asked with a cute little smile. "Besides Luppin" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll go if you go," She said in a soft voice, just quiet enough only he could hear.

"Good, then you're going" He place his hand on hers.

"Can you see anything?" Hermione's arm firmly wrapped around Ron's.

"No" Ron said pulling out his wand. A tiny ball of light appeared at the tip of his wand. They where leaning up against the back of a small new store down in hogsmead. It was pitch black and all they knew was that Lavender and Seamus had disappears. Dean had found an older witch and Harry and Ginny went down to the lake right below them. All the way down to hogsmead everyone had noticed Ron and Hermione's new fondness of each other, they where flirting like crazy and always touching each other. Just before Harry and Ginny had left they where jokingly say how they shouldn't leave the two of them alone.

The tiny ball of light on Ron's wand went out as another in the distance appeared. Harry and Ginny where making their way back up the hill.

"Ron" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Ron swallowed nervously.

" I um, I-I-I." Hermione stuttered. Ron has quickly turned to her. Searching in the dark for her lips had caused him to accidentally run his head into hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry" His embarrassment didn't stop him. He took his hands to her face and brought his lips to hers. Hermione had given Ron the chance to take control of this situation and he ruined it. He pushed him down till he lay flat on the ground with her on top of him. It took a second of snogging to finally find a comfortable method and as soon as she began to melt in his arm…

"Oh Merlin!" Dean Thomas had appeared around the corner with Lavender and Seamus, and Harry and Ginny. Whistles began to come from the crowd of their dearest friends.


	3. It gets a littke weird

The next morning

"We all saw it coming, I mean for Merlin's sake. They've been flirting like crazy all year, and that whole Ron crushing on Lavender thing obviously drove her crazy" Dean we ignoring the fact that both Ron and Hermione where sitting but a few seats away from him.

"Ron fancied me?" Lavender seemed to fill with excitement and looked towards Ron who was violently shaking his head 'no'. Hermione smiled a satisfying grin and took Ron's hand.

"So mate, you and Hermione?" Harry shut his Divinations book as Ron entered the common room.

"What of it?" Ron couldn't help but let out a giggle. " I don't think we're going out, we just snogged a bit"

"A bit?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"I came up that hill and she was on top of you, is that a bit?" Harry smiled

"She's really great"

"you've known her for 6 years, and you think she's great now?"

"Yes, I've always thought she was great"

"You made her cry in our first year"

"Well, I…" Ron stuttered.

"That's what I thought"

"Oi, what's your problem" Ron grabbed Harry's arm as he began to walk away. Harry turned and grabbed both of his arms staring him in the eye,

"We're the fanatic trio Ron, you, Her and me. It's always been that way. And if you ruin this, it'll ruin our friendship. Haven't you considered this?"

"Harry…" Ron looked at him puzzled. Harry had thought of his two best mates dating before.

"Ron, Harry… what's going on you two" Ginny and Hermione walked through the portrait hole.

"n-nothing" Harry released Ron and ran to Ginny taking her into his arms. Ron always thought it was weird seeing his sister and his best mate together. Who ever thought a raven-haired boy and a short red head girl would fall in love. Even more, who though a Weasley and the great Harry Potter would be friend?

"I have to get to my next class, I just wanted to see you before I went" Ginny kissed him.

"We should go too" Harry looked over Ginny's head to find the nauseating site or Ron and Hermione, arm wrapped around each other's waists staring into each other's eyes, smiling, Hermione was blushing.

"Right" Hermione grabbed her books that where on the top on the couch, took Ron's hand who lead her out of the room.

"Weird huh?" Ginny place her arm around his waist as harry adjusted his around her shoulders.

"Yeah"

"But cute" Ginny smiled a cute little smile. Harry kissed her forehead.


End file.
